


Resurrection

by singing_to_empty_caves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, i'm not even in this fandom, meant to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singing_to_empty_caves/pseuds/singing_to_empty_caves
Summary: (based on a prompt)Dean and Sam discover that the afterlife isn't nearly as bad when it's actually their time. In fact, it's preferable over mortal life.Then people start disappearing from it.





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is based entirely on a Tumblr prompt and the knowledge about Supernatural that I've gleaned from my best friend and watching the first three episodes. It's also half a year old, so forgive any discrepancies that may be based on that, please!
> 
> This is purely for fun. If it makes you cringe, then maybe don't read any more works written by non-fans.

Dean had always been protective of Sam, as anyone could tell. Teensy weensy problem there: Dean was dead. And, being dead, he'd quickly realized that being alive, quite frankly, sucked a whole lot.

That was why, when Sammy died, Dean welcomed him into the afterlife quite literally with open arms, laughing and grinning.

Sam blinked, seeming surprised at his own state--as in, not covered in blood or torn in half or something Dean didn't want to imagine about his brother's painful death--and then frowned.

"But... Shouldn't we be in..."

"Hell? Yeah!" Dean laughed. "That's where we are right now. It's a lot cozier than the first time we came around, Lucifer must've hired an interior decorator or something."

"It's not supposed to be nice here," Sam scoffed. "I've gotta be dreaming."

"No chance," Dean said, shaking his head. "You're dead, I'm dead--" He jabbed a thumb behind him. "--they're dead, and let me tell you, the afterlife is a heck of a lot better than trying to avoid it."

"That's... weird. Wouldn't we know all about this already, considering the number of times we've died previously?"

"Well, as far as I can tell, it's different when you die before your time. I feel bad for those kids who got stuck in limbo on the outskirts of this place. Suicide, murders, all that. They're waiting for their time to come here."

Sam's eyes widened. "So... It's for real this time? What about the demons? Amara? What about Cas?! I'm so confused!"

"Relax, Sammy," Dean reassured. "Yeah, we're dead for real. That means nobody can hurt us anymore. Unfortunately, I don't think Cas will be rejoining us anytime soon. That said, just... take it easy, okay? Hey, I'm happy here, and that's saying a lot, considering my Baby is still out there."

It was true. Dean was completely at peace with his death, because it meant that, especially now that Sam had joined him, there would be no more fighting for a lost cause. If everyone out there died, they'd be better off, because this afterlife was better than anything imaginable.

And Dean continued to think that way until Jessica disappeared in the middle of the night.

Sam came running to his brother--a habit he hadn't bothered to break--breathless and wide-eyed. "Dean--she's--I--"

"Slow down. What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Jess. She's gone. Again."

Dean let out a chuckle, half from nerves and half disbelief. "That can't happen here, though. You're joking, right?"

Nothing on Sam's face changed.

"No... Tell me you're joking," Dean repeated as icy horror flooded his veins.

"Dean, I'm telling you, one minute she was there, and the next--"

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY, SAM!" Dean shouted as thoughts began to fly in his head, fears blackening them. 

"Why would I lie to you?" Sam whispered as he began to tear up. "Dean, she's gone. Somehow."

"NO!" Dean screamed, and heads turned around them. He didn't care. If Jessica was gone, then that meant that the afterlife wasn't eternal happiness, but a temporary state. Worse, a temporary reprieve, leading back to mortality.

It turned out that Dean's fears were realized. Three days later, the truth was revealed: people had been disappearing left and right. People were coming back to life. There was no rhyme or reason to these resurrections, only the fact that anyone and everyone was susceptible.

After a lifetime's struggle of staying alive, Dean and Sam were now trying to find a way to stay dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for murdering all canonical events and ideas.


End file.
